


The Trouble With Associates

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fusion - Suits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suits AU. Adam is a troublesome, and problematic associate. For really very different reasons then normal. Michael can't help his possessiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Associates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyknightanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/gifts).



  
“You're late.” Michael says it the moment Adam rushes into his office, deliberately not looking at the kid. He knows the Adam's tie is askew, the cheap suit would be haphazardly thrown on, maybe sticking to his skin with sweat. Not a sight he wants to witness in the morning and have it distracting the rest of the day. Evening definitely, once they get off work and they're outside the office, where professionalism isn't a requirement, but not _now_. “Some people actually report to work on time.”  
  
Adam throws him a dark scowl. Michael only knows that, because he catches the reflection of it on the his glass windows.  
  
“ _Some people,_ ” Adam grumbles out, as he starts pulling files out of his messenger bag and spreading them on Michael's desk, “do their own work instead of giving it to their subordinates. And some people, somehow manage to do their own work, and the work assigned by their lazy bosses. And _some people_ , despite the fact that they have brilliant minds and genius IQs, do need at least four hours of sleep. In fact they deserve it, when they're about to bail their boss out of a problem, and they've still managed to complete their own work, and the reports to their supervisor asked them to do.”  
  
“Oh so you actually _found_ something?” And then Adam's last statement hits him. _Now_ Michael turns around. “Wait, Lucifer's blackmailed you into doing work for him again, and you let yourself be blackmailed? Have you forgotten you're _my_ associate?”  
  
He's rewarded with a full blown cheeky grin, which along with his cheeks still red and flushed from the mad bike ride across the city, make him look like jail-bait. The kind you tie to you desk and fuck so hard they can't walk straight for days, jail bait. No, still to early for those kinds of thoughts.  
  
At least his hickeys are covered up. That Michael is glad for.  
  
“Not blackmail. I owed both Luc and Zach favours.”  
  
“Lucifer _and_ Zachariah?”  
  
“Yep. And they asked me to help them with the reports _before_ you dumped the Crowley-Novak case on me.” Adam continues on, completely ignoring Michael's dark look, “Now can we get back to the Crowley-Novak case? I found something you can use against him.”  
  
Michael sighs, and nods, letting Adam brief him about the loopholes they can use against Crowley, to help Novak gain back control of his company. Adam enthusiastically chatters on into the afternoon, going into finer details about the whole contract. His face now flushed with excitement, eyes glinting, lips pink and shiny from the amount of times he's wet them with his tongue. It's all far too distracting.  
  
So when the knock comes on his door, Michael is glad for the interruption. Well until he sees _who_ it is. He was expecting Gabriel maybe come to ask him what he wants for lunch, or maybe even Raphael coming to personally check on his progress on the Crowley-Novak case, not Lucifer. Lucifer, who slides in smiling, stands far too close to Adam than should be necessary. And he really doesn't need to slip his arm around Adam's shoulders. That's unprofessional behaviour.  
  
“Michael, I was right in thinking you'd be overworking your poor associate. It's lunch time. Let the poor kid eat.”  
  
“He's my associate Lucifer.”  
  
“Yes but as Supervisor, I'm in charge of taking care of all the new associates, including _yours_. Now come along Adam, Zachariah is treating the rest of the rookies to lunch.”  
  
“He lost the bet, huh?”  
  
“Splendidly.” Lucifer grins, stepping just a little more into Adam's space, pressing himself against Michael's associate. The flirting is so fucking _blatant_. Adam does _nothing_ , he lets Lucifer hit on him, and Michael snaps.  
  
(He's just very glad his pen doesn't. Gabriel bought him that pen. He'd kill Michael rather creatively if anything happened to that pen.)  
  
“Just get him back here by five.”  
  
“Duly noted brother.” He flashes Michael another grin, and squeezing Adam's shoulder turns the kid around, to steer him out “Now come on Adam, I believe we're headed out for Ethiopian.”  
  
“We are?” Adam's voice is gleeful.  
  
“No, but we will be once I make that suggestion to Zachariah.”  
  
“You are awesome. Seriously, I could kiss you for the shit you do, sometimes.” Lucifer laughs at that, ruffling Adam's hair.  
  
And _that_ Michael thinks, is going too far.  
  
“I changed my mind,” Michael says before they can leave. “Have him back here before three thirty.”  
  
“But _Michael_.” Adam whines.  
  
“-And if you aren't back before that, I'll leave marks tonight, and won't let you come.”  
  
Lucifer laughs again, winking at Michael as he steers a red faced Adam out of Michael's office.


End file.
